Alex Rodgers Adventure 4
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is the continuing adventure of Alex Rodgers Now Homeland Security Special Agent still charged with the protection of Kate Beckett the Grand Daughter of James K. Parker the most powerful man in America. And Alex's boss. The gloves are off on this one!
1. Chapter 1

Alex been busy for the past month getting closer to Kate and the new gig at Homeland Security. As Max promised not much changed but there was quite a lot of new paperwork required! Max was constantly sending a text to require him dropping in to Max's lair. Alex was sitting on Max's couch.

"So what have you got for me to sign this time?"

"Oh, not much just these requisition forms for your team overtime."

"Can you do that?"

"No, I can not! You are the senior agent! It is your responsibility! Man up!"

Alex grumbled under his breath.

"This is why I avoid bureaucracies!"

Max overhearing chided his reluctant colleague.

"Look, these people on your team are doing the job of surveillance that you need to take place. It would be a shame to not get them compensation just because you did not to want to sign the form!"

Alex knew each team member and felt he was letting them down.

"Ok, where are the forms I need to sign."

Max busily found the pieces of Paper on his desks and brought them out to the living room so Alex could sign them.

"So what is going on to the modifications I requested to Kate's apt?"

"The fire suppression devices are installed and can not be triggered accidentally"

"What about the blast shield?"

"The blast shield will be installed soon! It has been tricky getting in and out of her apt unnoticed."

"See that it gets done soon. The Old Man said we need to protect her. Protect her we will!"

In the past few months the assignment was going well. The threats to Kate were very few and normally the team picked up on them then neutralized them before anyone was aware. These were a great set of professionals. As the popularity of Nikki Heat had increased so had the nut jobs. Alex left Max's lair and headed home it had been a long day.

Alex got to his apt. In ran Buster! Jumped up on the Kitchen counter and started pawing in the air! Alex internally groaned.

"Of all days this is the one this assassin Cat chooses to strike?"

Buster still pawed the air. It looked like he was trying to get Alex's attention.

"Alexis! Come down here!"

Alexis came running down the stairs when she heard her father's voice.

"Oh is that not cute! Buster Pawing the air!"

Alexis picked up the cat and it started to purr. He squirmed out of her arms and again jumped on the counter pawing the air again. This time he added a growl and hiss when Alexis tried to pick him up.

Alex looked perplexed.

He is obviously trying to tell us something but what?

Then he noticed the blood on the cats paw.

Alexis decided to call Mrs. Carlson. She did not answer. Worried Alexis called the front office to see if Mrs. Carlson was in the building. She was but was not responding to her phone.

Alex thought something was wrong. Alex quickly checked his weapon and said to Alexis

"Something is wrong. Stay here with Buster."

Alexis nodded her head as Alex left the loft to go to Mrs. Carlson's door. The door was ajar. The place was a mess. It looked like whoever, was in there took a mighty beating. Alex pushed opened the door with Gun drawn. Mrs. Carlson was in the middle of the floor dead.

Alex swore! Holster his weapon. Flipped out his phone and called Kate.

"Kate, I need you to get the gang together and meet me at my building. There has been a murder. Mrs. Carlson is dead. Her place is a mess. Please hurry."

Two uniforms appeared 10 minutes later and started to secure the crime scene.

Ryan with Esposito were next to arrive.

"So Buster's Mom bit it?"

"Yeah, Bro but it looks like it was a hell of a fight!"

Lanie appeared and Esposito said

"Why are you here? This is Perlmutter's turn."

Alex's ears perked up when Esposito knew it was Lanie's time off.

"When I heard it was in Writer's boy apt complex I needed to see it for myself. So I switched shifts with him."

Kate chose that moment to appear. Asked Lanie the same question. Lanie just rolled her eyes and got to work. The crime scene was a bloody mess!

"I think I have a witness to this but you are not going to like it. It was Buster."

"What the Assassin Cat? Where is he?"

"He is with Alexis. You will need to get CSU up there to get all the trace off of him. He will not be the most cooperative of witnesses though."

The Boys nodded their heads in agreement.

So what do you have found Lanie?

"Well it looks like our victim was surprised and was first knocked on the head", Lanie showed the head wound, "But that is not what killed her. 5 gunshots to the body at very close range. I will recover the bullets for you later. It is consistent with a 9 mm possibly a glock but we will know more later."

Get CSU to sweep the place. Let's start knocking on doors. Somebody saw something!

A sweep of the building brought no result.

Alex wondered was it a robbery gone wrong? Mrs. Carlson was a bit batty but being murdered makes no sense.

The team wrapped up their prelim investigation and headed home for the night. Alex invited Kate up to the Loft so they can discuss motive and possible reasons for this so far senseless crime.

Entering the loft they were confronted by a yowling Buster. The CSU tech was trying to get him into the cage but was being unsuccessful.

Kate strode to the Tech and said

"You can not be afraid of him"

"Better said than done"

Alex muttered under his breath.

Kate rolled her eyes at Alex.

"Observe, open the door to the cage. Buster! In!"

Buster looked at Kate then jumped into the cage. The relieved tech latched the door.

Kate beamed with pride.

"That was amazing! How did you get him to obey?"

It was by the tone of voice. I conveyed no fear to the animal so it complied!

The CSU tech took Buster with him. Later he deposited the animal into Lanie's care.

Kate started to look around this was the first time she had been invited to his home. It showed style but not ostentatious. Yes it showed some touches of money but mostly it looked comfortable.

"Welcome the Chez Castle. Do you have a favorite beverage?Detective? I have quite a good selection of wines or if you prefer the harder stuff I can get that too."

"Castle, wine would be good enough."

So Alex busied himself with getting the wine and brought out two glasses. Expertly removed the cork letting the wine breathe then pouring into both glasses then set the bottle down. Alex handed Kate the glass brushing her hand with his as the glass was taken.

"So what about this case?"

"Mrs. Carlson was not chosen by random. Having a murder in a famous Author's apt building? No, this was to send a message. To Whom? I am not sure. Who knew of Mrs. Carlson's habits? The Doorman? He always knows what is going on in the building. Plus this is a closed access building with cameras on every level. One of them must have seen something."

Alex concluded. Kate swirled her wine in her glass as she was enthralled with Alex's story.

Yes, those are possibilities we need to explore. I think there is something else something undefined. If she was targeted. The perp must have known about the cat and how mean he is. But looking at the crime scene. It looks like he was surprised by the animal.

Alex winced more than once he was surprised by that animal but he was not going to let Kate know that.

Kate finished her wine and bid Alex good night.

Alex was worried what does this murder mean. Hopefully the tapes will give us clues.

Alexis had long gone to bed and Martha that is another question. If it is toward me. I think I need to get the team to look after Martha too.

Alex got on his phone then sent some text instructions for them to keep an eye on Martha too.

Satisfied with the response Alex went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex got up the next day to the sounds of the phone ringing. Looking at the phone it was Paula. Why would she be calling this early especially when we have a murderer to catch!

"Hi, Paula what makes you call this early?"

"You have just got off a phone call from a producer who is in London right now?"

"Wait, he wants to option the rights to Heat Wave to make a movie?"

"For how much? Paula draft up the papers I need to sign. Tell him we have a deal!"

Alex got out of the loft and headed to the precinct.

Arriving on the 4th floor he noticed both Ryan and Esposito hard at work looking through video. Kate had set up the murder board. Alex crosses over to Kate with the customary coffee and Bearclaw. Kate accepted without looking at him and said,

"Hi Castle thanks, CSU report is going to have to wait they are backlogged. Ryan and Esposito is going through the videos."

I was musing to myself about the crime scene. What if the suspect was an animal lover?"

"I can see the person would shoot the old lady but would be reluctant to shoot the cat."

"So you think a crazed PETA lover might be involved? That is more crazy than your usual CIA theories. Well you have said you thought the old lady was ex KGB. And the Cat was trained by her to be an Assassin Cat. Too!"

"If the amount of damage the person would have sustained to cause that mess. The Assassin Cat theory is not far off!"

Kate rolled her eyes and said,

"In the real world there are no such things as Assassin Cats! Really Castle!"

"Yes, but you never met Buster! I tell you he is trained!"

"That is so wrong Castle and you know it! I have met Buster. Remember, I got him into his cage for the CSU tech!"

"Yeah, that was all of what 10 seconds? I mean really know him!"

"Castle! Focus!"

Kate's phone just rang,

Beckett, Hi Lanie what? Ok we will be right down.

"Let's go Castle, Esposito, your girlfriend called and we are going to meet her in the morgue."

Esposito looked bright red and Ryan teased him

"Girl friend Huh? Dude you and Lanie? You sly dog! Spill!"

"Nah, it is nothing like that. It is only the Boss playing with us."

Ryan looked at Esposito and shrugged his shoulders. Knowing that the boss was well known to tease Esposito over any girl he looks at Ryan went back to look at the video.

"Wait, I saw something from the stairwell camera It was a hooded man exiting through the fire escape.

I need you to zoom in on the hand. Yes this is our perp. Look , There are the scratches on the hand. We got him. Lets go back and see when he arrives.

"There about 2 hours before the time of death he arrives but you can not see his face."

"Dude, he knows where the cameras are! Is it possible that he lives in the building?"

"Lets get a copy of this guy and run it past the doormen and see if any of them recognize him!"

Esposito calls Kate

"Boss we have a lead. A suspicious person leaves the building out of the stairwell to the street 20 mins after the time of Castle's call. He had scratches on his hand. We are going to interview the door men to see if anyone recognizes him. Ok boss we will be in touch. Ok Bro lets roll!"

Ryan grabbed his coat and followed Esposito out to the car.

Kate and Alex entered the morgue to be greeted by a earsplitting Yowl! Buster was here and he was unhappy! Lanie had ear silencers on her head and her head was looking down on the victim.

Mrs. Carlson had no known kin. Except for a Grand Nephew William in Minnesota. Kate got the back ground information. Knowing she would be needing to call the survivor soon. This was part of her job which hurts the most. Notification to innocent people that their loved ones were dead.

Kate tapped Lanie on her shoulder. Lanie looked up and said,

"What? I can not hear you."

Kate searching found Buster in his cage under the ME's desk.

"Buster! Quiet!"

The cat looked at Kate and gave a quick yowl then Kate said it again this time like she was interrogating the worst criminal.

"Buster! Quiet!"

Buster became quiet.

Alex watching the interchange between Kate and Buster said,

"Who would believe it? Beckett is a Cat Whisperer!"

Kate rolled her eyes at the hapless writer.

"So Lanie what did you bring me down here? I am sure it was not to keep Buster company!"

Right, I retrieved the bullets they were 9 mm shot from a glock the CSU have them now,

The CSU found the shell casings now it becomes a bit weird. There are letters etched in the casing.

Alex looked at the tray holding the casings. Each had a letter 5 casings 5 letters. W-I-I-L-L.

"I will? I will what? What kind of message is I will?"

Kate conferred with Lanie then Lanie said,

"We have gotten trace from him now. He is your responsibility. He is your witness!"

Alex looked at Buster in the cage when Buster saw him he lunged at the cage door. He stuck his paw through the cage door with claws extended trying to reach Alex's out of reach fingers.

"What the matter Castle afraid of a little pussy?"

Beckett laughed and exited the ME's office. Alex was right behind gingerly holding on to Buster's cage.

Getting back to the precinct Kate had Alex place the growling Buster next to her desk close to his chair.

Alex looked at the animal it looked like he had not been fed nor given any water.

Alex asked Kate

"Your witness is hungry. I am going to Remy's would you like me to get something for you?"

"Yeah the usual."

"Ok the usual it is. Please look after our witness while I am gone."

Alex left the building in search of sustenance for Himself, Kate and Buster.

Kate watching the writer leave busied herself with that dreaded phone call. Kate dialed the number provided. The phone rang a mans voice answered

"Hello I am trying to reach William C. Carlson, I am Detective Kate Beckett. I have some disturbing news for him."

"I am William C. Carlson. What sort of disturbing news do you have?"

"Mr. Carlson I have the grave duty to inform you that Helen R. Carlson was discovered late last night murdered in her residence here in New York."

"Great Aunt Helen Murdered? I was going to visit with her today."

Kate continued after the news settled in.

"Mr. Carlson do you know of anyone who wished harm on your Great Aunt?"

"What? No! Why would anyone murder Poor Great Aunt Helen."

"Mr. Carlson we will need information to ship the body once we are done with the investigation. Where are you now?"

"I am in New York on business. Give me the address where you are. I want to see my Great Aunt for the last time."

"The body can be viewed at the 12th precinct morgue. 1st floor in the back of the building. You just inform the officer at the desk they will send someone to escort you."

"Mr. Carlson do you have any other relatives we need to contact with this news?"

"No, there is no one. I was cared by her you know after the plane crash killed all of the rest of my family. They were on the plane which crashed in Pennsylvania on 9/11/2001. She was there for me."

"I am so sorry for your loss. We do have a witness who can identify the murderer."

"Yes I see. I will help with your investigation as best as I can."

"I would like to interview you at your convenience."

"Yes I will be in touch. Thank You detective Beckett."

Kate found a picture of William C. Carlson on the internet and printed out his picture and placed it on the murderboard.

Alex returned with the meal for Kate and one for Buster. Alex handed over the bag.

"Wait, You said the Grand Nephew name was William? Perhaps that was what the bullets were going to spell out?"

Kate eating was feeding Buster as she munched on the hamburger.

Buster was licking her fingers and purring loudly.

Kate said,

"Yeah, we are going to need to get financials done on the on the Grand Nephew. Maybe he bumped her off for the inheritance money."

"Why would the casing be scratched with a letter then? No, he maybe involved but not as the killer. No this killer was sending us a message. Because only CSU and the police working the murder would see the bottom of the casings. I think there is more at work here than a bump off the old lady for the inheritance."

"Well we will find out. So boys any luck?"

"No luck so far none of the Door man recognizes this guy"

Esposito puts up the picture of the hooded guy with the scratches on the hand on the murderboard.

Alex looking at the picture noticed a faint outline of a tattoo. Not a regular tattoo but an ink stamp.

"Look Beckett, There is something else on his hand. It looks like a star. It is very faint can you enhance it?"

Alex took a picture of the guy on his cell phone and forward it to Max for analysis. While distracting the boys and Kate with his tale.

The boys got a CSU video tech on it right away.

"Good Eye Castle. While we are waiting on results. I need you two the get on the financials of one William C. Carlson."

Alex remembered that name from previous engagements. He knew that association would be dangerous to reveal now. So Alex looked on with interest.

Ryan working on the financials said,

"Whoo, we thought Castle was loaded. This guy is way past that! Man this guy is into Boats, Planes, Cars, Hot Models, you name it. He has Hotels, Restaurants, and Foreign holdings in the Middle East Bahrain. He was the lone survivor of 9/11 attack. His whole family was removed. He got 1.2 Billion in asset from his relatives. Before that he was in Columbia college. I guess daddy was paying for it."

Alex thought that is not the half of it! I wonder if they will pick up the illegal arm shipment part of his wealth too.

"Hey CSU just called they have a match to a partial print on the door to the exit. And blood trace matching the victim."

"Who is our suspect?

A loser named Henry Morgen. He did a nickel in Riker for B and E. Released 4 days ago.

"Do you have a picture and a known address?"

"Yeah the PO has him listed at a half way house on east 9th."

Kate finished feeding Buster with her sandwich said,

"Let's go Castle."

"What about our witness?"

"Oh, Ryan can look after him!"

Ryan looked up then looked across at the cage.

"Yeah, Boss I will watch him."

Ok satisfied? Now let's go!


	3. Chapter 3

Kate and Alex got to the halfway house and interview the manager. Kate identifies herself and Alex.

"So have you seen this man Henry Morgen?"

"Yeah, he checked in awhile ago. He was going to work.

The manager checked the log and looked for his name. Pointing at the name.

That was at 11:00 this morning."

"Where does he work?"

"He is a dishwasher at the Starlight lounge. Over on 48th and 9th."

"Thank you for your time."

Alex followed Kate to the car.

Kate entered the front of the building. Alex was going to stand at the back door in case he ran.

Kate asked the barman where is Henry Morgen. The barman pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Henry Morgen as pretty scratched up heard Kate identify herself to the barman. He was holding a tray full of clean dished to store behind the bar. He slid the tray onto the counter and rocketed out the back door and into the arm of Alex. The force of the clothes hanging maneuver dropped Henry on the ground in front of Alex knocked out.

"Beckett, he is out here."

Alex picked Henry up with one hand and placed him on a chair which was outside the door. Henry was out cold. Kate exited the door to see the suspect about 5' 6" greasy brown hair and still wearing the hoodie seen in the video. Alex was patting him on the face trying to arouse him.

"What happened?"

"He bolted through the door and was caught on my arm as I reached to open the door. I guess he caught it just right because he landed on the ground by my feet. He was knocked out cold."

Kate looked at Alex suspiciously then looked at the suspect.

Mr. Morgen? Mr. Morgen? I am detective Kate Beckett. Can you understand me? Are you with me?

Kate was trying to get the suspects attention but he seems a bit out of it still.

"Way to go Castle knockout our suspect so we can not question him."

"Yes, but look on his hand the same scratches as the guy on the video this is our guy."

"Ok I need to call a bus here to get this guy looked at."

"Yes, this is Detective Kate Beckett requesting paramedics to the location of Starlight lounge on 48th and 9th in the alley around the back."

"ETA 20 mins thank you."

"Castle you stay with the suspect I want to ask around. I am sure there is more to this story."

Alex stood over the suspect while Kate interviewed the cooking staff and the barman.

The paramedics arrived and started to check out the suspect.

"Yes he has a major swelling on back of his head."

"We are going to need to transport him to the nearest hospital. He has signs of a concussion."

The paramedics left with the suspect on a gurney.

Kate called the hospital and place a uni on him so when entered the hospital there would be a police presence.

"Come on Castle we got to get back to the precinct."

"Er it is lunch why don't we sit here and order something?"

"Sure Castle we can do that. That suspect is going no where."

Kate and Alex entered the lounge and sat down at the table. A waitress came up and took their order.

"Wait, she was not here when I interviewed all the other crew earlier."

"Ok ,when she comes back we can question her maybe she had seen something."

The waitress came back to the table with their food she looked a bit worried,

Kate identified herself and started asking questions.

"Do you know Henry Morgen?"

"Yes he and I work together? Where is he? I was supposed to meet him an hour ago."

"What is your name and address?"

Caroline Carlson. I live at 9th and 35th. Apt 3b

"How long have you been at that address?"

"About 3 years, I moved here from Minnesota. That was where my family was from. They died while I was away. I have been in the foster care system until my 17th birthday when I came here and got a job.

I take classes at Hudson Community College just a few blocks away,"

"So to inform you Mr. Morgen had an accident and is in the hospital under police custody."

He is a suspect in the death of an elderly woman."

"So Can I visit him?"

"No, I am so sorry being in police custody means no visitors. However, I can relay a message if you wish to contact him."

"No, that is ok I will wait until he can have visitors."

"Can I go now? I have other customers waiting."

Caroline left the table and busied herself in getting the orders of the other diners

Alex moved closer and whispered,

"Did you notice that our waitress has the same last name as our victim? Also she lost her family too. Then the most interesting fact is she knew our suspect."

"Yeah, Castle I did but she will not open up yet and we have no cause to bring her in."

Kate opened her phone and dial Esposito.

"Yeah, I need to have you check on a Caroline Carlson at 9th and 35th apt 3b. Yes financials too. Great. See you later."

"Ok lets get done with lunch and get back the precinct there is some new info."

Kate and Alex finished their lunch and headed back to the precinct.

"Ok Espo what do you have for me?"

Ok CSU got more prints definitely Henry Morgen but strangely we found gun oil on the cat."

Buster at that point made himself known to the precinct.

Kate turn and said to Buster.

"Buster! Quiet!"

Buster gave a quick buff noise then was silent. Ryan and Esposito looked amazed at their boss.

"Ok what were you saying?

"Er right um there was also on the clothing of your suspect no gsr on it and it is the same as the one in the video there are cat hairs all over it.

Are you sure? So he is not the shooter but he was in the apt. So what was he doing there before tangling with Buster?

Alex thought for a moment and spoke,

"He was casing the joint! Remember he was caught Breaking and Entering before"

"Yeah, but what was he looking for?"

"A safe and what is kept inside a safe important papers."

"She was an old lady and so what sort of papers would they be which would interest our Mr. Morgen?"

"Stock and bonds? No."

Alex sat in deep thought and then remembered the letters on the casings.

"Wait I got it..."

"A Will!" Both Kate and Alex said in unison!

"So I got it Young Caroline talked to Mr. Morgen to get the will so it could prove she is part of the family and get her inheritance!"

"Ok but how can we prove it?"

"But that does not explain the bullets or the homicide"

"Ok, what if there is another interested party wanting the will too?"

"William Carlson"

"So he would not get his hands dirty so he would hired a professional."

"Right the professional killed the old lady and left without the will because to the ruckus Henry was having with Buster."

"So he left and did not get the will!"

"So the crime scene is being watched by the Uni's"

"So our professional can not get access to the apt nor to the safe!"

"So lets set a trap to see if the professional comes back to finish the job."

"You guys can setup at the loft that way you are not that far away from the crime scene Plus the professional would think nothing of a famous author having a few friends from the precinct over."

"Great Castle, that is good thinking."

"We meet at the loft at 6. have the cameras installed and make sure to pull the uni's then."

"We need to go back and speak with Caroline to verify our theory."

"Are you forgetting about someone?"

"No?"

Alex looked down at the cage then looked back into those delightful green eyes.

"Oh Buster, right we need him. Ryan take him to the loft with you when you leave."

Ryan looked worried when he looked over at the cage and he gulped.

Alex and Kate were back at the Starlight lounge.

Kate pulled Caroline aside and placed her in an empty booth Alex slid in next to her and Kate sat down right in front of her.

Ok Caroline, we know what you tried to do. Now tell us why?

Caroline looked at her hands and said,

"I do not trust my cousin. I was afraid that he meant Great Aunt Helen harm. I was right."

"Ok, so were you in contact with your Great Aunt?"

"No, I just learned of her existence from a person I had do a search on my birth family."

"Is that when you learned your cousin was in town?"

"Yes, I was afraid he was going to substitute the will. I asked Morgen to get the original will for me. He is such a sweet guy. He was supposed to give it to me when you showed up earlier. I do not know if he got it or not. He called me to say he got into a fight with my great Aunt's cat. And left after that. He did not say he had or had not gotten the will."

"Ok Caroline, right now we can only charge you with abetting a theft but since the theft may or may not have taken place we are going to let you stay out of jail. Do not leave town."

Then the phone rang it was the hospital Mr Morgen was awake.

Alex and Kate left the Starlight lounge and headed to the hospital. Kate was stopped by the Uni on the door then let in. Kate sat in the chair. Alex stood next to her. Kate began the interrogation.

"Ok Mr. Morgen, we have you with breaking and entering plus causing a distress to an animal. What do you have to say for yourself? We do have a witness. We have your fingerprints all over the apt. Your blood at the scene."

Ok you got me! I was doing a favor for a friend. The old lady was not home so I was supposed to slip in and get the will and slip out! But that is not what happened.

"What did happen?"

"I got in ok and the safe was so flimsy. I was in it in two seconds. I found the will and placed it in my pocket, I closed the safe and that is when the old lady came home. I ducked into the bedroom and left the door open a crack. That is when I saw the old lady's face then she dropped to the ground. I heard a very faint sound sort of like pfft 5 times. Then I saw a big man all cover in back with just a slit for the eyes. He walked over to the safe and placed something in it then he was walked out. I was staring for a long time wondering what to do."

"What to do? You should have called the police! That is what you should have done!"

"Yeah, I know that now but I was distracted. I heard a growl and this animal jumped on my back and started hissing and scratching. So I ran for it and the animal jumped on my head so I could not see where I was going and so I ran blindly from the apt. I came back to the half way house and called my friend . Somewhere in all that confusion I dropped the will! I know I should have done better but I was being ripped apart by a man eater! In my profession I would rather face a dog than that cat again!"

Alex thought he could definitely agree with the felon on that one. Kate and Alex left the building and headed to the loft. The rest of the crew was there. Kate baited the trap.

Kate called Mr. Carlson.

"Hi Mr. Carlson Yes this is detective Beckett. Thank you sir. Yes, I need to inform you of a break in at your aunt's apt prior to her death. I would need you to come over and meet me to see if there is anything missing? Great see you soon. Thank You."

"Ok I am sure that mysterious person will be coming along soon so keep your eyes peeled."

Both Ryan and Esposito were manning the consoles. So they waited.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later Kate whipped out her phone and had Uni's pick up Caroline Carlson. About 20 mins later she was standing in the Loft wondering what going on. She looked at the other detectives busy with their equipment. Kate standing next to them.

Martha Rodgers came up to her.

"My dear, Are you alright? Do you want something to drink?"

"Nothing thank you"

Caroline started to wall around the loft admiring the furnishings. Alex walked up to her.

"I am glad you could make it. We have to keep you here for awhile. We believe your life is in danger."

Martha glided up to the young woman.

"We have a guest room all ready for you. If you would please follow me I will show you."

Buster in his cage growled,

"Alexis please take Buster to your room and make sure he is fed and watered and get the kitty litter out of the laundry area. I am sure he will want to use that."

Alexis grabbed the cage and Buster complained but settled down.

Alex busied himself with getting food delivered and beverages. It was going to be a long night.

"Ok, I have set up sleeping areas in the entertainment room and the second floor Bathroom you can change and shower."

Kate acknowledge Alex's preparations.

Kate phone rang.

"Beckett, Mr Carlson I see you are delayed. Ok first thing in the morning about 9 great see you then."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ryan did you get the copy of the fake will out of the safe as I ordered?"

Ryan nodded his head.

"Good and did CSU find the original? Great!"

"Perfect. So now we wait, Esposito get some rest! Ryan has first shift."

"Castle, you too go to bed!"

"I am going too, Esposito will relieve at 12 :00 I will relieve at 6. Castle do whatever."

Ryan watch went slowly by. At 12 he was relieved by a refreshed Esposito. Ryan bid him good night and crawled into the bed provided. At 6 Kate relieved Esposito and he went back to bed. About 7 Alex showed up to make breakfast for the guest , crews and family.

Alex was making waffles and Pancakes lots of Bacon and Eggs. Enough to feed a small army.

Alexis was joined by Martha and Caroline.

Martha was first to speak,

"So Caroline how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well but I am still worried about my cousin."

"Yes I am sure having a murdering cousin would be disconcerting."

"Mother! Please!"

"Richard, I am only telling it as it is!"

Alex shook his head as he brought out the feast!

Alexis took over the conversation.

"I am sure my friends will find away to keep you safe."

Alexis gestured to all the people in the loft.

"Yes, each one is my friend. As my friend they will do everything possible. So relax they are very good at what they do."

Kate phone rang, it was CSU

"Beckett, Great a partial print off the fake will all we now need is to match it."

"Castle, you still have that app?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you can take a picture and create a 3d model of the original?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well since we have a partial it is not enough to match perfectly but with a 3d model..."

"Oh, I see that way you can figure out like a giant jigsaw puzzle! Great."

It got close to 9 Kate readied herself and went down to wait at the door. Alex followed behind her. About 10 minutes later a Large man was walking besides a smaller one, The smaller one looked just like Caroline. The family resemblance was uncanny.

"Detective Beckett, I am William Carlson, I wish we did not have to meet in such unfortunate circumstances."

William Carlson was devouring Kate with his eyes and those eyes had a wolfish tinge. Alex stood straighter and calculated how much force he would need to crush the murderer's windpipe.

William Carlson took off his gloves and shook hands. He was left handed. On Kate, the special film was covering her hands were taking the impression of each digit.

Alex felt very protective of his charge.

William introduced his bodyguard. William was ushered into the apt Alex pulled Kate aside and pulled the film off her hand and deposited in his pocket then took pictures in his pocket with his camera phone. He sent the images to CSU techs waiting. Alex then entered the apt after Kate.

Alex whispered in Kate's ear,

CSU has the prints now processing them.

Ok Kate mouthed back.

William Carlson was deep in thought trying to imagine what his great Aunts house used to look like before the mess. William stepped over the outline here his Great Aunt's body laid.

Alex thought this is one heartless b-tard!

William approached the safe.

"Had anyone opened it?"

Kate shook her head.

"Do you know the combination?"

"Yes I do"

"Please open it!"

William opened the safe and searched for while through the papers It was not there! The man told him he placed in there! That guy must have lied!

"The Will it is missing!"

"Are you sure? No one has been in here since we did our sweep."

"Yes I am sure I saw it two days ago when I visited my Great Aunt! She showed it to me! It has to be there!"

"Like I said there is evidence of a break in. I am so sorry but they must have taken it!"

William Carlson visibly angry stormed out of the apt!

Kate and Alex adjourned back at the loft.

"So what does CSU say?"

Ryan turned to look at her and spoke,

"Still working on it but it looks like the left hand ring finger might be a match. They will not be sure until later."

"Ok, keep me posted."

Alex got a text from Max there is something up the professional got a name Gabrial Michnt. Interpol wants him. Heads Up. FBI involvement imminent. Great thought Alex more interference. Blast shield in place. finally thought Alex.

Kate cell phone started to ring.

Beckett, What are you sure? Be right there, Out.

Alex looked at his charge

What is up?

It looks like there is another murder. Over at the 64th Precinct we are supposed to meet at the 12th to take it over. The ME over there says it has letters not on the casings but on the slugs themselves. It spells out N-I-I-K-K Plus they have intercepted a phone message left for me at the precinct.

Something is not right Alex thought.

"Ok I am going to the precinct to get the info on the new case there needs to be round the clock protection on Caroline. I am afraid her cousin was very upset. If he hired a contract Killer before he will do it again."

Alex spoke up,

"Since there is a threat but not one which needs to use limited valuable resources of the NYPD. I have arranged for my own security team which will take care of Caroline. I trust these guys with my life."

Kate looked at Alex and wondered? Why would he need a security team? Oh, I get it being rich and famous has inherent risks. But then.

Ok Castle, Bring in your team. Boys pack up we need to get going.

The team had just arrived. 4 people from Homeland Security walked through the doors. Identified themselves and stationed themselves in place of the retreating NYPD team.

Homeland Security Wow Castle really did have some powerful connections thought Kate.

The loft is officially now a fortress.

Alex left with Kate and the boys knowing the loft was secure. Max sent a message 4 new team members have been briefed and are now on the team. These guys are ones we worked with in the past so there is no problem. Alex knew that Kate had angered not only a very rich and powerful Criminal Lord. But now what next?

Getting to the precinct. Kate was introduced to the team from the 64th. The lead was one legendary Detective James Redd. Redd was a dept legend. He had solved the most cases in a single year. He was the gold standard! The one every Detective tried to measure up. The older about 55 years old grizzled Detective was waiting with all the paperwork. Standing next to Kate's desk. The older detective spoke,

"First, I like what you are doing. You are a real credit to the dept. So I do not mind giving this to you. It is a strange one for sure especially being called out like this."

Kate blushed and sort of stammered being so praised by the dept legend. Alex observed Kate's almost giddiness in meeting the Detective, Why did she not act like that with me? Alex thinking back to their first meeting. Kate got control and the giddy teenage was gone. The strict no nonsense Det. Beckett was in control. Kate said,

"Thanks for the words of praise coming from you! It was an honor. I have not had time to review the case. Why do you not help me by recapping the highlights".

Kate had the boys bring out another Whiteboard so they can set up the murder board for the related murder.

"Ok this is it. Victim is a white male name of Alex Peterman he was found in a phone booth shot dead with 5 slugs. Yeah he was a personal injury lawyer. CSU recovered no usable trace. We do have this recording."

"Hello, Nikki you got my boss mad at me for no good reason so I am going to do the same to you! See how you like it! So try to stop me Nikki if you can!"

It came from the phone booth 2 doors down from the victim. No usable prints found there either.

Kate was lost in thought for a moment then said,

"Great, thanks for the update. I wish I our meeting would be in better times."

"It is all yours. Make us proud" the grizzle Detective said and left the precinct.

Alex thought a bit of levity might lessen the mood.

"Ryan guess what?"

"What?"

"Who would you like to play your character Raley in a movie?"

Ryan said "My Character? What are you saying what I THINK YOU ARE SAYING? Shut the front door!"

"Yep, There is going to be a Nikki Heat Movie! A very big Hollywood producer is starting to begin filming soon! I signed the papers a few days ago. Is that not Great?"

"Wow. I guess I would never thought about who would portray me. Let me think..."

Kate getting visibly upset said,

Fun time is over! Castle! Dead Bodies! Murder investigation Focus!

Everyone looked at Kate and got busy figuring out what this all meant.

Kate's phone rang.

Beckett,

Hello Nikki did you get first part of my message?

Kate mouthed to get a trace on the phone while she tried to delay him.

"Yes, I did"

"Well the second part is at the Central Park carousel."

The line when dead.

"Did you get the trace?"

Ryan shook his head No.

Damn! He knows our procedures. He was on just long enough to send his message but nothing else. This guy is a pro Thought Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Alex arrived at the crime scene this time it was a White female aged about 30 with 4 shots to the body.

Lanie was at the scene. Alex spoke,

"Hey Lanie who would you like to play Lauren in the Movie?"

"Hmmm Hey Writer Boy, I have always like the idea of Hallie Berry!"

The boys all nodded in agreement. Lanie continued,

"The body has multiple contusions from someone who is left handed."

Kate thinking back William Carlson was left handed. Perhaps he has a thing for left handed henchmen?

"I will know more when I get her back to the lab."

"Oh CSU found the casings they spell out W-I-L-L"

"What it must be the same guy who killed Mrs. Carlson.!"

"Yeah, I think we established that when you got the first recording!"

Alex got a text. Heads up FBI enroute!

Alex looked up from his text and saw 2 black SUV pulling up to the crime scene.

Whooo Boy Alex thought what next. Kate looking at the approaching vehicles said,

"Great it looks like we are going to have company. FBI is going to claim jurisdiction on my case."

Not only FBI but Homeland Security and Interpol too thought Alex. Alex watched as a medium height woman got out of the vehicle and walked up to them.

"Special Agent Jordan Shaw."

She said raising her hand, Kate grasped it it was warm and soft.

"Detective Kate Beckett, What does the FBI want with this local shooting?"

"The gods in the marble halls has sent me to catch a killer, I will do it with or without your help."

The writer in Alex said,

"That is so going into the book would you start over again from Marble Halls?"

Agent Shaw looked at Alex and said,

"Oh, so you're the tag along writer? I read about you and your Muse in the latest article in Cosmo."

"Would you direct me to the body? I would like to see it."

"Sure Ryan take the special agent here to the body and make sure Lanie has not moved it until she gets there."

"OK Boss"

Esposito came up with a wallet with a uni had found in a dumpster.

"The victim's name was Michelle Lewis. She was a dog walker as profession."

Esposito walked off to continue to hunt for clues. Alex and Kate stood by talking.

"This killing makes no sense. This guy is a professional but why kill a dog walker?"

"I guess when you are a crazed serial killer and want to send a message any body will do?"

"Possibly, but there is something more personal going on I mean why beat up the body?"

"That indicate a personal connection which is an object of rage. This is not like his other murders this was personal."

"I thought contract killers did not do personal?"

"They don't!"

"Meanwhile, what about Mrs. Carlson and her Grand Nephew the Criminal Lord? We have to release the wills eventually. Maybe CSU has finally got the match for the partial?"

"Yeah, then we can bring in that Criminal Lord and ask him a few questions. "

"Not yet we need to bring in that professional who has started to make this a vendetta against me."

"Let's go back to the precinct."

Kate and Alex walked in and discovered a number of agents hauling equipment into a spare conference room. Kate walked up to her Captain.

"What is going on?"

"They are setting up what they say is a war room. You are to give the FBI your cooperation on this one. Kate this one is big!"

The captain walked away as the boys returning got out another white board and Kate started setting up another murderboard for the dog walker.

Alex attracted to the toys watched as the agents set up their war room.

Kate walked up beside him and said,

"Tell me everything you know about Jordan Shaw."

"She is like you. but a Federal you. She is good. Real good. She cracked the Hudson Valley Strangler case when she was 25."

"I thought they caught him by a speeding ticket?"

"Yeah, but she was the one to profile that the killer would be driving a Yugo."

"They found the girl tied up in the back."

"Jordan Shaw saved that girl's life. Can we go and see the war room now?"

Alex and Kate enter the war room Alex looks at all the cool toys and thinks this stuff is close to what Max plays with. They have some funding!

Jordan was busy telling her second in command Avery to correlate all the data collected at both crime scenes. Jordan noticing Alex and Kate stepped over and explained what was happening.

This matrix is designed to make connections which we would normally not find easily. It combs through all sort of data bases, to provide those connections.

Jordan unaware of Kate's other case was given what Kate knew of the contract killer.

Jordan saw the connection immediately. Jordan then ordered the inclusion of this other case.

A name came up Gabrial Mincht.. Contract Killer in Europe and America. Very smart never had a picture for him. He is responsible for over 100 known deaths in the past 10 years.

"So we have a name to our killer and you say he is out to ruin you because you ruined one of his jobs?"

"Yes and we need him to pin his boss in that murder too."

"Ok, so now how to catch him. These last two murders were personal to him but in what way?"

Avery came in and said,

"We got a hit a Donald Salt has a record, lets go get him."

Alex , Kate and Jordan left to go pick up Donald Salt. In the car Alex piped up,

"So a pinkie finger on both locations I do not buy it. It may be a clue though."

Jordan slowly spoke,

"This guy is smart and capable. He figures you are too since you messed up one of his jobs."

The car pulled up to his address and the wait for his return began.

"I hope Donald Salt would appear soon."

Alex being bored started examining the equipment.

Jordan started the conversation,

"What is he doing?"

Kate looked at Alex and commented,

"He likes to touch things. He does that when he is bored."

Alex talking to himself said,

"Night vision goggles. I think I have the newer model though. You know, maybe in my third book Nikki Heat will cross swords with a good-looking, yet coldhearted FBI profiler. Call it 'Federal Heat'."

Alex looks at the FBI agent and said,

"Or maybe not."

"So how long have you been sleeping together?"

Kate stammered out,

"We are not sleeping together... He just observes me."

Jordan chuckled then stated,

"I have seen how he observes you."

Alex interrupts,

"This is the most sexless relationship I have ever had. Unless you count my second marriage!"

Jordan continues,

"I have been profiling for a very long time I am rarely wrong."

"Well this time you are wrong!"

"Why do you keep him around?"

"He has been surprisingly helpful."

"Is that so?"

Alex now picks up the taser and activates it.

Both Jordan and Kate command,

"Put that down!"

Agent Shaw pointed at Alex.

"Ok the team is here you stay in the car."

Jordan and Kate left to apprehend Donald Salt.

Alex rolls down the window and see the suspect fleeing the FBI. Alex steps out of the car and shoots the taser at the fleeing Donald Salt.

"Ohhhh" says Salt as he faceplants into the street.

"See I am helpful!"

Alex smirked at the Jordan, Jordan commented,

"So I will buy you an Ice cream later."

Kate looks at Donald Salt and called out

"Agent Shaw we have a problem. He is missing his pinkie finger."

Donald Salt coming around asks,

"Which one of you is Nikki Heat?"

Kate groaned at being always called the name of a fictional character.

Kate loaded Donald Salt into the SUV and put him in the back next to Alex.

Donald Salt did not look good and he passed out enroute to the precinct.

Getting to the precinct Kate asked Lanie to examine him.

Lanie crawled into the SUV then reported,

"This guy needs some food and some water but other than that he is healthy."

Alex crawled out of the SUV and walked over the Remy's to get him a hamburger and strawberry shake.

Returning he handed then over to the suspect in the interrogation room.

The suspect now awake eagerly bit into the burger and gulped down the shake now sated the questioning began.

"Ok Now that your immediate needs are fulfilled. What can you tell us about your missing finger?"

"I sold it."

"Why did you sell it?"

"I saw an ad on the internet that described me to a T. He came to this bar and paid me 5,000 for it. That is more than a kidney."

"Is that so? What else did he want you to do?"

Salt continued,

"He wanted me to have a violent felony conviction and to be recently paroled. And you also had to be willing to suffer through the indignity of a false arrest. He told me detective Nikki Heat would be coming for me… and it might get physical. He didn't mention anything about Captain America with the taser gun."

"What else did he do?"

"He bandaged my finger. He said you would notice that."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No, he was wearing oversized sunglasses, a hat and a scarf. He had a weird muffled voice too."

Kate looked at the bandage and started to remove it.

"There are numbers in here."

Kate had Lanie come up and rebandage the injured site.

After Lanie said his health was ok, Kate release Donald Salt.

Kate walked into the war room where Alex was looking at the numbers.

A flash of inspiration was evident on his face.

"I know what these numbers mean! These are location in my book Heat Wave. It give the page number, Paragraph and the number of words into the paragraph. It is a cipher."

So pulling a copy of his book so that it did not give it away that he had all ready deciphered the message in his head. Alex laboriously looked up each clue. Eventually he wrote down the message.

"I will kill someone else before midnight tonight unless you stop me."

"Midnight. That's eight hours away. He's putting us on the clock. He's daring us to stop him." 


End file.
